Glee Project: Take it in Stride
by DreamlessSleep22
Summary: Summery: After moving to America, Damian is visited by the man who destroyed his life. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Take It in Stride: Chapter 1

The Rules of McKinley

Damian slowly walked into the reception area of McKinley High. "Hello ma'am. I'm the new transfer student." He said timidly.

"Oh," the receptionist ate up Damian's thick Irish accent and smiled, "yes, I have a schedule for you. There is a map on the back. I'll call for a guide student." She picked up a telephone on her desk. "Mr. Lee, could you please send a guide for the new transfer student. Yes. Thank you Mr. Lee." She looked at Damian, "Your guide will be right here. You can go sit over there."

"Uh… Thank you, ma'am."

After a few minutes of suggestive questions, a voice came from the door, "Hey! Are you the new kid?"

"Um, yeah. I'm Damian. Are you my… guide?"

"Uh-huh." Said the tall blonde boy. "I'm Cameron. Come on."

_Damsay_

The two boys walked in silence for a moment then Cameron said, "Hey, are you from Scotland? I heard you accent back there and couldn't help wondering."

Damian immediately adapted the boy's laid back attitude. "No, actually I'm Irish. I just moved here a few weeks ago. My mam and dad got… separated and my dad took me with him over to the U.S. of As." He ended his sentence with his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Cool. Irish. So, do you play any sports? I play basketball and, well, I'm like a benchwarmer for the football team. If you don't want to end up like that," He said, pointing at a black guy covered in blue ice chips, "then I advise you to pick a sport or two. Also, I hate saying this, if you want to stay clean, stay away from glee. They all get slushie facials almost daily, well unless they are popular. Do you like to sing?"

"I, uh, sometimes sing. I'm not amazing or anything. Also, I play football and sometimes play tennis. I love football, but what is a 'glee'? Why do they get… facials so much?"  
>"Glee is the show choir of McKinley. They are the people who love to sing and dance. We are the underdogs, but we have gotten closer through that. Glee is like one big dramatic family. We try on relationships like clothes. Glee is where the people who aren't accepted anywhere else go. It is the place where it is OK to be different. It is a safe place."<p>

"Are you part of it?"  
>"Um, yeah, but I don't think anyone will slushie me if I'm with you. You're probably safe from the jocks. So, uh, are you good at football? If you are, the team is looking for a new receiver since Puck was arrested."<p>

"Receiver? What position is that? Are American positions different than European ones?"

"Oh wow. I've been talking about football. _You_ were talking about soccer. Sorry man, but soccer doesn't have much pull at this school. You'll probably want to lean about American football fast if you want to be cool. Let me tell you now. The cool sports are football and Cheerios. Join one of those, you don't get slushied. Hockey, glee, and volleyball all spell s-l-u-s-h-i-e."

Damian began to say something, but then he crashed into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. Yari?"  
>"What? It's fine… what did you call me?" A pretty brunette girl said. She had long dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. For a few seconds Damian couldn't look away. Her gaze had him completely enticed.<p>

"Oh, uh, yari. Are you alright? I wasn't looking where I was going and…"  
>"It's fine. Just… "She glanced around her and locked eyes with a tan boy in a letterman jacket. "Watch it next time. I don't have time to talk to losers like you."<p>

"Alright…?" The brunette hurried off to class and Damian looked at Cameron. "Is she always that rude? I mean, I didn't mean to run into her."  
>"I know bud. That is Lindsay. She is Queen B around here. What she says is law. She is the captain of the Cheerios and is the empress of McKinley. Do <span>not<span> get on her bad side or your high school career will forever be tainted with slushies."

There seems to be a lot of things to avoid here. Hockey, jocks, Cheerios. What are the Cheerios anyway? Are they like a pep squad? We had one of those backing Ireland."

"No dude. The Cheerios are supposed to be cheerleaders, but they only go for football. Sue Sylvester is their coach and she is just… oh crap. Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Here comes Coach Sylvester now." A woman in a track suite was walking with a Hispanic man, and she looked pissed.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! Figgins, these budget cuts are the worst decision you have _ever_ made. My Cheerios need funds. Those glee clubbers need nothing but a program cut. How many national victories have they claimed? Zero. My girls have won so many I have a separate room for trophies. If you want a winning team, you better give me my funding back. Or would you rather have me send your ugly wife a scandalous picture of you and a certain Sue Sylvester. Give me back my budget by the end of the day, or all the students at McKinley will know just how much chest hair their principle has." As she finished her rant, Sue stalked down the hallway shoving students. One of them was Cameron. Thinking that she had no right to act that way, Damian yelled after her. "OI! _Coach_ Sylvester!" "Damian, no, don't do that! You better hope she didn't hear you." But evidently, she did. An even angrier Sue came back down the hall towards Damian. "Did I hear a Leprechaun? My school will not have any drunken Irishmen inside of it. Where is the brat?" A Cheerio piped up across the hall, "Right there, Coach. The one next to the nerdy tall guy." Sue scanned the crowd and her eyes landed on Damian. She slid forward. "Did you have something to say, Leprechaun?" "Yeah, I did. You pushed my friend and I think you owe him an apology." "An apology? Never heard of one. Come with me. NOW!" Damian confidently walked forward, avoiding all the legs sticking out to trip him. "Alright then. Let's go, _Coach._"

_Damsay_

"Do you now understand who I am, Lepy?" Damian just endured twenty minutes of Coach Sylvester rant about her own self importance and had to shake himself out of his zoned out mentality when he heard her closing sentence. "Yeah. I get it. I'm not supposed to mess with you or your Cheerios." "Good. But I hope you like making friends, because by the end of the day the whole football team will have your name and physical description. I have a feeling that they will introduce you to their fists. Now OUT! I have work to do."

The bell rang as Damian walked out of the office. Cameron came running down the hall. "Damian! It has only been a period, but everyone already knows about you run in with Coach Sylvester! Dude you are like a legend, although that might backfire and get all the jocks and Cheerios on your back, but I cant believe you're alive! What class do you have now?" Damian glanced down at his schedule, "Spanish 2. What about you?" "Hey, cool, me, too. Let's go man. Vamos!" The two traversed down the hall together and ended up at the Spanish room. As the two new friends walked in, Damian could not help but think about how different life in America is. There seemed to be a lot of rules for just one school, but Damian decides as he sits down, he'll just take it in stride.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HEY! Thanks for the reviews and favorites! This is my first story and I nearly screamed when I saw people had actually read it. And in case you haven't guessed, I do not own the Glee Project or anything in relation to Glee (other than my dorky sweatshirt and Warblers t-shirt that is! ).

Take It in Stride: Chapter Two

Lindsay was not having a good day. It seemed everywhere she looked; her so-called boyfriend was hovering around. With him around she couldn't be Lindsay. She had to be the Queen Bitch who bullies freshmen and losers. She had to be the kind of person she resents the most.

She was in P.E. when she heard about the showdown between the new Irish kid and Coach Sylvester. At first she was astounded, and then realization came over her. She met that kid earlier that same day. He ran into her in the hallway. Lindsay's mind took her back to the moment.

_*Flashback*_

_Lindsay was running late as she strode down the hallway to Biology. "Why can't anyone besides me think for themselves?" She thought to herself. "'Lindsay, do we have practice today? Can you help me with my tumbles? When is the next game?' Seriously, the people around here had to learn to… CRASH! Lindsay ran right into some one and immediately heard his rushed apologies. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. Yari?" Her first thought was how beautiful his eyes were in the light. "What? It's fine. What did you call me?" She just spoke the first thoughts in her head. "Oh, uh, yari. Are you alright? I wasn't looking where I was going and…" Lindsay couldn't help thinking how attractive his accent was then saw he was walking with a gleek. "It's fine. Just…" She looked around and locked eyes with Bryce, her boyfriend and her popularity supervisor. She realized what he was trying to tell her and snapped bitchily, "Watch it next time. I don't have time to talk to losers like you." The confusion in his eyes just added to her guilt. She brushed pat him and was joined by Bryce. "Nice going, babe. No one gets away with knocking my girl over." The two walked off to bio, but Lindsay couldn't get the new boy's confused eyes out of her mind._

"So, yeah." Started one of her Cheerio friends, "Coach Sylvester wants us to get the word out the kid is a punk. She's hoping he is pounded by lunch. I hope I'm there to see it!"  
>"Yeah, cool." Was Lindsay's mumbled response as the gym teacher went over again how to properly hold a tennis racket. Really Lindsay thought it would suck if the football guys beat him up. But, he did defy Coach… unfortunately, that just added to her attraction and infatuation. All Lindsay knew was that she wanted to meet the new guy again.<p>

_Damsay_

"Oi! What was that for?" Damian exclaimed from the ground. Some big guy in a letterman's jacket just tripped him.

"Stay away from Coach Sylvester, punk, unless you like blueberries!" Then the guy threw a slushie into Damian's face. He sat in shock on the floor. Damian had never felt something so cold in his life. The numbness crept along his neck as the chunks of ice slid down his shirt. Cameron reached down and helped Damian to his feet. "Come on Damian, let's go." With that, he pulled the frozen boy from the cafeteria. As they walked out, Damian noticed through the stinging in his eyes the brunette from earlier. She was staring at him and Cameron as they left a look of shock in her eyes. As the two boys exited, they head her yell, "What's your problem, Bryce? What did he do to you?" By the time the boys were out the doors, Bryce still couldn't think of a way to respond. Lindsay had never commented on his slushie habits.

"Come on, babe. He is the guy that was a punk to Coach Sylvester. He needed to learn the way things work here. Besides, it's not like a slushie ever killed anyone." "You know Bryce, I have no idea why I have let you get away with bullying half the kids in the school, but it stops today! Either you clean up, or we're over." With that, Lindsay stalked out of the lunch room.

Meanwhile, Cameron pushed Damian into the nearest bathroom. "Go try to wash your hair in the sink. I'm going to go get my gym clothes." He looked Damian up and down. "They will probably fit." Damian began his futile attempts at washing his hair as Cameron left.

_Damsay_

Once Lindsay stepped out of the lunchroom, she started to run down the halls. Suddenly, a flash of red invaded her vision, and she fell flat on her back.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Do you have any idea how long that banner took to make?" For a moment Lindsay was baffled. Ever since she became popular, no one had talked to her like that. "Hello? Lindsay? Did you hear me? The banner is for your stupid boyfriend! You're going to help me remake it you know. It took the whole art committee two afternoons to make that." Lindsay then realized who she bumped into.

"Marissa?" The redhead rolled her eyes and said, "Well duh, who did you think I was Ms. Pillsbury? Although it wouldn't surprise me if you didn't recognize me. After you became head Cheerio last year, I don't think we've said one word to each other. So when are you free?"  
>"Free for what? Catching up? Look, I didn't mean to ignore you, I just got busy."<p>

"I wasn't talking about catching up. You completely ruined the banner for homecoming, and now you are going to help me remake it. So, when are you available?"  
>"Sorry Marissa. Never. I have Cheerios practice after school every day. I can't help you."<br>"Well, I guess you'll have to skip practice then. After school today. In the gym. I hope your creative juices are flowing! Bye bye." With that, Marissa left a stunned Lindsay standing in the middle of the hallway.

Well, that is chapter two! Next chapter, Sam and Marissa will meet up for the first time! Dundundun! Hannah will also make her debut. See you later alligators! ~DS22  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey! Sorry for the delay, my 8__th__ grade Language Arts teacher expects her whole class to write an autobiography! It is flat out torture to write, not to mention INSANELY time-consuming. I hope to start updating more frequently, but that plan is not going too well. I have been rambling and you most likely are not here to hear (or read) about my literature problems. _

Take it in Stride: Chapter three

That day, Lindsay told Coach Sylvester that her mother's sister's husband's son's wife was in town, so she had to leave Cheerios early. Luckily, Sue was having a good day, seeing as she made some good cracks about Will and Emma, so she let Lindsay go.

"Marissa?" The brunette cheerleader inquired as she walked into the gym. "Where are you?' Lindsay waited in the gym for about a half hour before deciding that Marissa must have ditched her, which was not totally untrue.

_Samrissa_

"What the hell is your problem?" yelled a terrified Marissa. She was already running late getting to the gym, and now she figured Lindsay would leave before she ever got there. "Marissa, it's me. It's… uh… Sam." Marissa was silent for a moment, then immediately moved to get out of the darkened classroom.

"I don't want to talk to you, Sam. And if I remember correctly, you 'never want to see my face again!'"  
>"Look, I, I was wrong! Come on 'Rissa. Please give me another chance! I want to be with you. I-I… adore you." Marissa groaned at his last two words.<p>

"It has always been the same Sam. You adore me. You heart me. You want me. You can never say what I said to you, because you know that coming from you, it would not be the truth. You are a coward and you are weak. Why don't you go and write a sad song about some random hooker?"  
>"If I started to write a song," Sam began with a lopsided grin, "it would end up being about you. I would write about your flowing red hair. I would write about your beautiful eyes. Not to mention your amazing smile. Please, Marissa, give me another chance. I <em>will<em> make it up to you. I swear."

"NO! Sam, you broke my heart. You not only broke it, but you tore it out, ripped it to pieces, and then you stomped all over it. I HATE YOU SAM!" Then the redhead ran from the room, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Whoa mama! Are you alright? Oh my gosh, you have been crying. Come with me, NOW!" Marissa had no idea what hit her as she exited the classroom, but apparently it was her best friend, Hannah.

Between sniffles, Marissa told Hannah about her first encounter with Sam.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey. I'm Sam." The tall boy with long dreadlocks had just knocked all the books Marissa was holding out of her hands. He was bending down with her to help pick them up, a rare occurrence at McKinley High. _

"_Hi. I-I'm Marissa. Um… thanks for helping me. Not everyone would do that."_

"_Well I'm not everyone. So, can I walk you to class?"  
>Marissa smiled at her newfound friend. "Yeah, I would like that." That was the beginning of a long friendship.<em>

_Marissa was laughing hysterically at Sam's most recent run-in with the ravaging Emily. He had a light in his eyes that only appeared when she was around. He was slowly plucking up the courage to ask her out, but whenever he saw an opportunity, something or another got in the way. With a sudden burst of courage, Sam stuttered, "Uh, Marissa? I was, uh, wondering if maybe you wanted to, uh, go to Breadsticks with me this Friday. Like, on a date." Sam was sweating like crazy. Why did she make him so nervous?_

_Marissa hid her grin and tried to appear nonchalant. "Uh, sure. I can do Friday."_

"_Great! It's a date."_

_It had been two years since the two began to date in eighth grade. Marissa walked into the astronomy classroom completely but accident. She had been looking for her third period math class. The minute she walked in, Marissa looked around and ran from the room. Sam looked up from his spot on top of the head Cheerio, Emily, the school's whore. He yelled after her, "Marissa! Wait!" He sprinted out of the classroom after his girlfriend. After looking all period, Sam gave up._

_Meanwhile, Marissa had found her best friend Lindsay. She hugged the crying girl and comforted her. Not soon after that, Emily got pregnant. Sam was luckily not the father, some douche named Bryce was, and Lindsay became head Cheerio. After that, the two stopped talking. Marissa was heartbroken again. _

_~End Flashbacks~_

Hannah held Marissa as she sat crying, just like Lindsay had the year before. Sam was now back in Lima, probably just to haunt her. She tried to forget about him, and was doing a pretty good job until now. Sam was really back, and all Marissa could thing was, "God bless it."

_Samrissa_

Lindsay walked by a dark classroom and could not believe her eyes. "What the HELL do you think you are doing here?"  
>Sam looked up surprised, "Lindsay?"<br>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"  
>"I came to see Marissa. No need to yell."<br>"Of course there is!" She continued yelling. "You broke Marissa's heart! How could you possibly come back here? Do you care about her at all?" Once it came out, Lindsay realized she should not have said that. Sam began to see red, and he ran forward. Sam punched Lindsay square in the jaw. She stumbled backwards, looking stunned. He immediately began frantic apologies, but then saw why she didn't fall on the ground. A brown haired, blue eyed boy had caught her, mid fall.

"Oh! Yari? What the hell did you do that for?" Damian directed the last question at Sam.

"I-I-I… I have no idea. She- she said I didn't care about Marissa!" He yelled the last part like it justified his action.

"So? You're response is to punch her!" Damian now looked pissed. His moral compass was fine tuned. Punching a girl did not look good in his book. As he placed Lindsay on the ground, he asked again, "Yari?"  
>"Oh my gosh. I don't understand your leprechaun talk! Please, please just tell me what you mean."<br>"I asked if you were alright. You might have a nasty bruise tomorrow." Sam began to slip away while Damian was translating for Lindsay.  
>"Wait!" The Irish boy yelled. "You didn't even apologize!"<br>Sam looked at the ground, trying to control his anger. "She doesn't deserve my apologies."

When he heard that, Damian pounced. He knocked Sam to the ground in a matter of seconds. With the bigger boy pinned, Damian snarled in his face, "Apologize. She probably had a damn good reason for saying that to you." Sam heard the last sentence and began to sit up. When the boys stood, Sam punched Damian in the stomach. The hunched over boy recovered quickly and punched Sam in the face, breaking his nose. Lindsay watched from the side as a boy she had been nothing but bitchy to took hits for her. Eventually the two boys stopped fighting. Both were bruised and had a couple cuts from being slammed into walls. Sam spit out a sarcastic apology and matched it with a dramatic bow. Once he was gone, Damian sagged to the floor. Lindsay ran forward and began checking him over for any serious damage.

"Why did you do it?" Damian suddenly asked.

"Do what?" Lindsay tentatively replied.

"Why did you insult him? Clearly he cares about that girl, or he wouldn't have fought for her."  
>"Last year," Lindsay started uncertainly, "Sam broke my best friend Marissa's heart. Then he left without a backwards glance. If he really cared about her, he would have stayed away." By the time she finished her summary, Damian was on his feet.<p>

He stretched, saying, "Well, any guy who would take that kind of beating for a girl is either really in love, or just a good guy. Not to judge a guy from appearances, but I would say he does not fall under the latter of the two categories." With that being said, Damian limped down the hallway and out the door.

_A/N: So that was the new chapter! Like it? Hate it? Are you completely neutral? Any new pairings you want to see? Click the little button down there and tell me! _

_P.S. Sorry if Sam seemed kind of like an ass, but he was pissed at Marissa's rejection. Maybe he will be happier next chapter… _

_P.S.S. If you don't review, evil bananas will take over the world with me as their leader. P.S.S.S. Does anyone else want their child to look like, act like, and just be like Jack Hotchner? Please tell me I am not a pedophile!_

_~DS22_


	4. Chapter 4

After the first few weeks at McKinley High, Damian was pretty much in the flow of things. He was now best friends with Cameron Mitchell and Hannah McIlwain (?). He was still crushing on Lindsay, but from a distance. He joined the glee club, the 'soccer' team, and was a running back on the football team. With only a few slushies a month, Damian considered himself a fortunate guy. He also became friends with Marissa Von Bleiken (?) and Samuel Larson, the two were awkward at first, but gradually became more comfortable with each other's presence. Sue gave him hell every day, but usually either Mr. Shue, or Damian's aunt, Shannon Beist, was often right around the corner and ready to help.

On a boring Tuesday, Damian was sitting in an excruciatingly terrible math class. The atmosphere was that of any high school classroom with a seventy two year old teacher: dull and obsolete. While the class went over how to solve liner equations for the umpteenth time, Damian reflected on his new life. He had great friends, he managed to be in the social suicide club in school and not get slushied every day, and he was happier than he ever was in Ireland. America really was the perfect place for him. Everything in the classroom was normal and silent, listening to Ms. Styler or spacing out, when an earsplitting scream rang throughout the whole school.

Damian shot out of his chair. That scream had come from the mouth of Lindsay! He sprinted down the now bustling hallways; it seemed everyone thought the scream came from a different room. The only one who knew for sure where it came from was Damian. Earlier that day when he and Lindsay were practicing for a glee duet she rambled about having to go see Coach Sylvester in sixth period, which happened to be Damian's math period. He reached Coach Sylvester's office in time to catch a fainting Lindsay. He looked to her desk and saw Sue Sylvester sitting limp in her chair. The barely conscious Lindsay whispered, "I checked her pulse. Coach Sylvester is... is… Damian, she's dead." Then Lindsay passed out and her sudden dead weight brought Damian to the ground. Then the lights went out. A snickering voice came over the speaker. "Hello students, here's the chase. I am a cat. You are all _mice_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I finally updated! Joy for all of you who are reading this. I left quite the suspenseful ending dangling in the air last chapter. I still do not have the story set in stone, so reviews are deeply appreciated! Love you all! ~DS22**

The voice made Damian feel like nothing he had ever experienced before. He could practically feel the words setting dread in a deep part of his heart. For Damian knew that voice. That was the man who, all those weeks ago, had killed Damian's mother and father. Looking at the passed out girl in his arms, Damian quickly propped her up against a chair and rushed behind Coach Sylvester's desk.

Once he found what he was looking for he muttered under his breath, "Just as I thought. Coach Sylvester is the only faculty member (he did not consider her a teacher) who would keep a gun in her desk." Pulling off the stick note that read 'USE TO KILL GLEE CLUB' Damian rushed back to Lindsay's side as she began to wake up.

"What's going on, Damian? I just had the oddest dream. Coach Sylvester and I were talking, and then she just collapsed on her desk."

Lindsay glanced up at the still figure of Damian and saw the gun in his hand. She bent her torso to look around him but before she could scream a strong hand was over her mouth.

"Don't scream, Linds. He might come back."

"Good God! What happened?" She frantically whisper yelled.

"A man is in the school. He killed Coach, probably with some sort of poison. You have to listen to me now, Lindsay. This man is a killer and he will not hesitate to shoot anyone he sees. Do not leave this room. I'll be back in a few minutes." Before he could take two steps Lindsay grabbed his hand and spun him around. She instantly bombarded him with questions.

"How do you know about this guy? What happened to Coach? Jesus, Damian! Where did you get a gun? You can't really leave this room if you are telling me not to! Who do you think you are? I just saw a woman die in front of me, and you expect me to sit in the same room as her body? What is wrong with you, Damian?"

"Lindsay," Damian said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down. I know this guy from… prior experiences. Coach Sylvester was more than likely poisoned." Lindsay's eyes filled with tears when he said this. "I found the gun in Coach Sylvester's desk, and that is why I can leave the room, but you can't. I have a gun to protect myself, while all you would have is your own two hands. I realize it would be quite weird to sit in a room with a dead body," Damian trailed off, sinking into his memories, remembering that horrible voice/

_Flashback _**WARNING: if you don't like reading about death, skip the flashback.**

_He was sitting in a dark room with his mother and father. A man wearing a black hood walked in holding a knife in one hand and a gun in the other. He approached Damian and his parents twirling the knife, and then in the middle of a twirl stabbed the knife into his father's stomach. His mother let out a strangled cry of agony. At the sound the man turned and looked at her. Lifting his gun, the man pulled the trigger. The bullet, instead of hitting the mother, slammed into Damian's outstretched arms, crossed over his chest. His mother immediately grabbed him in a tight embrace and did not let go until a second bullet soared out of the man's gun and sunk deep into her chest. With Damian's mother dead, the man turned to Damian's father, who was writhing on the ground due to the painful stab. With a nonchalant shrug, the man tossed his gun across the room and advanced on Damian's father. Drawing his knife again, the man continuously stabbed into the near lifeless father. Damian, seizing an opportunity, grabbed the discarded gun and aimed at the man's head. Once he pulled the trigger and felt the gun recoil, Damian's aim went amiss. Instead of a bullet to the head, the man fell to the ground grabbing his left leg. With a single cold and sneering glance backwards at the terrified boy, the man hobbled out the window with a crash. Damian ran to his father's side, tears flowing freely. Damian's father looked up at him and said the words that rang through Damian's ears and pushed into his aching heart. Damian's father looked at his son and said, "Damian, my boy, I am so proud of you. You fine, fine man. You did well. I will always be proud." And with those words, Damian's father took a last shuddering breath and died in his son's arms. _

_End Flashback _**Brief summery if anyone skipped. A guy came to Damian's house and killed his parents. **

"Damian! Damian!" Lindsay was saying his name and snapping in front of his face. Damian looked up ate her. "What?"

"You just zoned out for a minute… Are you feeling alright? You look pale." Damian slumped into a chair and put his head in his hands. "Lindsay," He said her name with such pain in his voice that she could not resist the urge to slide into the chair next to him and slip her arms around his now shaking shoulders. He looked up at her with tears falling out of his eyes. "Lindsay, I am the reason he's here. I'm why he is in America."

Lindsay looked at him, not accusingly, but compassionately. "No you're not. What would make you think that? Guys like this, like him, they do bad things because they are bad people. You are not the reason he is here."

"I am, though. Almost three months ago the very same man shot my mom dead and stabbed my dad to death. Lindsay, he is here for _revenge on me._ See this scar?" He said, holding out his right forearm. "I took a bullet for my mom before he killed her. I bet he still walks with a limp from that day. When he was," Damian hesitated for a moment, "…hurting my dad, I shot him in the leg. I remember the terrifying look he gave me before he crashed through the window. For weeks I couldn't get that look out of my head. That was when I moved to America to live with my aunt. There was nobody left for me to go to in Ireland. Leaving my childhood home was one of the hardest and most painful decisions I ever have had to make. Now that man is here to exact his revenge and kill me. I have to find him before he kills anyone else, or people will die because I couldn't shoot a gun. But now I can, and I most definitely will. I have to find him Linds. I have to." And with those words Damian marched out of the room, gun at the ready. Still in shock, Lindsay barely heard the man's cold voice announce, "Why Damian, I just made your search much easier. For I have come and found you."

**OH NO! The strange man found Damian and Lindsay! What will happen next? Who is the mystery man? A participant from TGP? A family member of Damian's? IS IT SOMEONE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD? Leave a review and tell me what you think! Sam and Marissa will reappear soon with Hannah and Cameron! Tell me how I'm doing and make some suggestions! Happy holidays to everyone! (Even if I am a little late^_^) **


	6. Cahpter 6

**A/N: OK, due to the terribly long wait between posts last time, I give you all a heartfelt apology. I know how terrible it is waiting for someone to update a story, and I tend to cut off at intense moments. I apologize sincerely. I've been steadily loosing interest in this story, so this will be the last chapter. I'm sorry for the abrupt ending. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy! (I spelled Chapter wrong in the title...:[ )**

**~DS22**

Damian swiveled around swiftly, looking down the hall both ways, searching for the mysterious man.

"Damian… what are you doing?" Lindsay whispered carefully.

Damian growled his response, "He is here somewhere. He has to be! I'm going to shoot his sorry ass off!" He suddenly shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU, COWARD! COME FACE ME YOU BASTARD!" A chuckle came out of the PA system. "Damian, Damian. Don't you know by now that I would never just approach you? This is going to be fun for me. Come and find me, boy. I'll be waiting." The voice disappeared, leaving nothing but static. Lindsay steps closer to Damian silently. "Damian, come on, we have to leave. Please, we have to get out of here."

Damian shot her an apologetic look. "Lindsay, I have to find him. I have to. Go and find a classroom with other people in it. This will be over soon. I- I promise." Inside he sighed dejectedly. He knew how this was going to end. The only reason he survived last time was because the man was distracted with killing Mr. McGinty. Damian knew even _his_ Irish luck wouldn't give him another freebee like that. Looking at Lindsay he saw her jaw was set. She was determined about something and it made Damian a bit uneasy.

Lindsay had it with his heroic attitude. "Damian, I am not leaving you alone here. That man obviously wants something from you, but you can not surrender it. I'm staying with you. I don't care who he is or what he's done. You are my friend, Damian, and I intend to help you any way I can."

Then, out of no where, a man with a large trench coat and a black hoodie walked into the room. "Damian! It has been much too long. How are you my boy? As you can tell, I am still recovering from my… injury. Now don't be rude, Damo! Introduce me to your little friend!" The man strode towards Lindsay, but Damian stepped in front of him.

"Step back, man." Damian growled menacingly, and when the man continued coming forward, Damian launched himself at the offender. He tackled the man to the floor, and knocked the black hood away from his face. Damian then fell back with a gasp of surprise. Under the hood was his Uncle Seamus. Damian sat in shock, but Seamus was not at all motionless. He dove past Damian and grabbed Lindsay by her hair. He pulled out a knife and pressed it to her exposed throat. Damian, now out of his stupor, reached for the gun on the floor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! I have this beautiful young lady right on the edge of death. Now you wouldn't want _another_ murder on your conscience, do you?"

Damian, a bit confused, stopped reaching for the gun. "What do you mean another? You're the murderer, not me!"  
>"But Damian," the killer hissed, "Don't you know? I killed your parents because of you. Joseph was always getting everything. He got the girl. He got the money. He even got a son. And me? What did I get? I had to look after my dieing mother for fourteen years! While I was giving her an IV drip, he was making a baby! Now Damian, I am taking you, and you will be MY son. You will help me get girls so I can have a beautiful wife! Come on, Damo. If you do, I'll kill the bitch quickly!"<p>

Damian stared Seamus down for a second then dropped the gun, slouching his shoulders. "Fine. I'll go with you. Now let Lindsay go."  
>"Oh trying to play hero? Too bad. I'm going to kill her anyway. I told you! I'll just make it quick."<p>

Just then Cameron Mitchell, Damian's best friend, snuck around the corner. He saw Damian standing defeated and a man's eyes gleaming. Cameron yells, "HEY!" The criminal's eyes snap up to Cameron and he grins a sadistic grin.

"Well, well Damo. Looks like another one of your friends. Now what should we do about that? Hmmmm. Damian, grab him!" Damian spins around and sees Cameron. His eyes hold uncontrolled panic.

"What are you doing here, Cam? Run away!" Damian screams, but Cameron holds out his wrists. "Come on, Damian. Tie me up." He mumbles.

"Yes Damian. Do what the kid says! Tie him up and bring him over here. If you do, I won't kill the girl!" Damian spins back around. Seamus gives him a grin and puts a small amount of pressure on Lindsay's throat. Blood begins to gather on the blade.

"NO! I'll get Cam!" Damian yells. Seamus stops the pressure and Damian pulls Cameron's arms behind his back. They walk over to Seamus. When they get close, Cameron presses some thing cold into Damian's hand. He recognizes the feel of the knives in the world history room. They approach Seamus and he drops Lindsay, diving for Cameron. Damian jumps in front, deflecting the blade with the hunting knife.

"WHAT? Where on earth did you get a knife Damo? That is definitely not safe? What would your mother think? What about your father? Now, Damo, I don't want to have to kill you!"

Damian growls in response and dives at his uncle. The pair attack, block, and counter attack for seven minutes. Then, one of the jabs at Damian's gut hits. He falls to the floor moaning in pain. Once he fell, though, a crack resounds through the hallway. Sue Sylvester stands behind Damian with her gun.

"I think it's bad luck to let a leprechaun die. You're fucking welcome." Then she drops an orange bag and walks away. Lindsay yells out, "COACH! I thought you were dead! How the hell are you alive?"

Sue glances over her shoulder and says, "I didn't graduate the CIA academy with nothing to show for it, Pearce. Now you might want to put pressure on that stab wound."

Lindsay gasps and runs to Damian. "Oh my God! Damian, can you hear me? DAMIAN!"

"I heard you the first time, Linds." He says with a forced grin. "Now, I need you to get me to the hospital, OK? Unless… never mind."

"What? Come on, Damian! Tell me! NOW!" HE flinches but then grins.

"Well, I was wondering of you thought I needed CPR? Ya know, I'm feeling a bit short on air…" Lindsay stared at him, mouth gaping.

"Damian Joseph McGinty! You are bleeding out, and you want me to kiss you?" He gives a very sheepish grin, then nods his head, flashing the puppy dog eyes.

"Well then, if you're sure." She says jokingly. Then, Lindsay bent down and kissed him.

All of the sudden, someone cleared his throat. "Um, guys. The ambulance is outside. So, uh, I think we should go." Cameron stood there, scratching his head while Lindsay got off Damian's lap saying, "Well I was, uh, just applying pressure. You know, so he didn't bleed out."

Cameron almost lets his grin show, and says, "Well, it looked to me like you were giving him CPR, but now isn't the time to mention that." Cameron jogs over to Damian and helps pick him up. They walk out of the building, into the light.

**A/N: OK! So that is my fanfic! Now it is over and I hope those of you who read it enjoyed it. Sorry it took me so long, but I have been told I have the attention span of a gnat. By the way, they all lived happily ever after and won regionals and all that good stuff. If you want, they also won world-ials! Yay for the gLee club! Oh yeah! Shannon Beist also lived happily ever after with Damian and Lindsay and Cameron and all those other peiople! Once again, sorry for the abrupt end and I apologize for my horrible updating! **

**Later bros!**

**~DS22**


End file.
